Jake Castellan
'Biography' "My parents are awesome people. While my father, Spencer Castellan, is a pure-blood workaholic English wizard working as a barrister, my mother, Cassandra Castellan, on the other hand, is a Spanish British half-blood witch, once a professional Qudditch player for the Puddlemere United. I knew they first met at school - don't ask me how come these two polar opposites fell in love, 'cause I don't know and they've never told me. But anyway, they just did. They dated, got married a few years after graduation, and then there's me - one of the most awesome human beings in this world, born with the best genes on the first of August in 2010. They named me Jacob Castellan, with Jacob coming from my grandfather's middle name. I never like it - it sounds kind of stupid. So, when I was about four, I started to go by Jake. Jake Castellan - it does sound like someone cool and brilliant, doesn't it? "Since the second I came to this world, I have been the most beloved of my parents - they have never said it out loud, but I know I am. I mean - how couldn't they? I am given all the best - my father once said that it may probably be the reason why I'm spoiled and narcissistic now. Oh well, I admit my slight tendency of narcissism, but I'm smart enough not to make myself sound like an idiotic and selfish brat by bragging about my awesomeness twenty-four-seven - I take action, shine, then receive praises. "As surprising as it may seems, I have five younger siblings - four, biologically speaking. There's Jayson, a year younger; the Janessa and Jayden, two years younger; and then there's also Jacqueline, born two years after the twins' birth. Despite growing up with them, Oscar Mortley is the one whom I'm the closest to. He's my cousin, best friend since childhood. The Mortleys lived in London, but they often came to Puddlemere and visited us (occasionally, it's the other way round). I loved it when they came. Oscar and I could spend our time playing Qudditch, running around the neighborhood, playing pranks on the others and doing all sorts of crazy things all day long. We were happy - until Oscar's parents and sister died in a train crash when he's 8. My parents took Oscar in, taking care of him and doing whatever they could to help him get through this turmoil, but Oscar hadn't been the same since the accident. "At the age of 11, Oscar and I were both accepted to Hogwarts as expected. 'Personality' Born with excessive self-confidence, Jake is slightly narcissistic and arrogant. Though he doesn't brag about how brilliant (he thinks) he is twenty-four-seven, it's not hard to feel the self-pride when hearing him talk. Mischievous, rebellious and reckless at times, in addition to his incredibly quick wit, he's a bit of a trouble-maker, and he certainly doesn't mind admitting what he has done when caught. He enjoys teasing the others, giving people nicknames in accordance to their characteristics or things that they have done, usually just for fun. Unless he's tired and running out of energy, it's unlikely to see this adventurous boy sit still and do nothing. If you do see him doing so, you're strongly advised to look around and see if there's any trap or whatsoever waiting for an unfortunate passer-by. He's always up for a prank, or an adventure. As self-centered as he is, he is extremely loyal to and protective of his friends. He may tease them or make fun of them, but if you hurt them, you'll wish that you were dead. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Jake likes watching muggles superhero movies. Iron Man is his favorite hero, but he doesn't like Superman. He thinks that it's stupid to fly around in a red underwear. *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans is Jake's favorite snacks. 'Relationships' Family= Spencer & Cassandra (née Macmillan) Castellan Jayson Castellan Janessa Castellan Jayden Castellan Jacqueline Castellan Oscar Mortley [http://familyecho.com/?p=I9CAE&c=f05erhqeo0&f=734244240861231242 Click here for the family tree of Jake. ] |-| At School= |-| Others= Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Wizard Category:English Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Spanish Category:Speaks French Category:Male Category:Alder Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ambidextrous Category:Large Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Half-Blood